(a) Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a non-contact durability diagnosis apparatus and control method thereof which non-contactly identify and confirm damage of an object.
(b) Description of Related Art
In general, it's important for an object such as a shaft or a rail, which is used to secure durability, to be checked for damage, such as the presence of a crack. Damage of such objects can be identified using a contact-type vibration sensor or an ultrasonic wave measuring instrument. A contact-type vibration sensor includes, for example, a drive motor rotating an object and a vibration sensor detecting damage of the rotating object. The vibration sensor can confirm whether the object is damaged while the object is being rotated.
Because the contact-type vibration sensor confirms whether an object is damage while the object is rotating, the damage cannot be identified in advance of an abnormality being generated. In addition, an ultrasonic wave measuring instrument identifies damage of an object while it is rotated using a drive motor.
However, ultrasonic wave measuring instrument has a problem that excessive measurement noises occur during a measurement process, which uses ultrasonic waves, and thus fails to correctly identify damage of an object.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.